Club
General Clubbers are a type of classmate. They are unlocked at Level 17 with Rebels, Hackers, Parkours, and Street Artists. They are a combination of Rebel and Prep classmates and can be placed in either of these Hangouts. The male clubber is rarer than the female clubber. In-Game Description Ready to have your nightlife turned up to 11? You need someone who's all about flashing lights and pounding basslines, someone who can rock the dance floor till the break of dawn... and Club classmates are just the V.I.P.'s for you! Hangouts Club classmates can be placed in Rebel or Prep Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Club Classmate's pose is dancing with glowsticks. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 123 CpH * Level 2: 133 CpH * Level 3: 143 CpH * Level 4: 153 CpH * Level 5: 163 CpH * Level 6: 173 CpH * Level 7: 183 CpH * Level 8: 193 CpH * Level 9: 203 CpH * Level 10: 213 CpH Female * Level 1: 118 CpH * Level 2: 128 CpH * Level 3: 138 CpH * Level 4: 148 CpH * Level 5: 158 CpH * Level 6: 168 CpH * Level 7: 178 CpH * Level 8: 188 CpH * Level 9: 198 CpH * Level 10: 208 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Clubber. However, it must be noted that the male Clubber is rarer than the female, so it will take more tries to admit the male Clubber using the same student combination(s). As the Clubber is part Rebel and part Prep, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. It is possible to get a Clubber (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a Hacker and Student Gov, since it will satisfy the need for a Rebel and Prep clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Clubber, the party's length will be 22 hours, the admission is the same. For the female Clubber, the party's length will be 8 hours and 45 minutes, the admission is the same. Combination List * Prep + Rebel * Club + Club * Prep + Club * Rebel + Club Rarity The rarity for a male Club is 3 stars or rare. The rarity for a female Club is 1 star or common. Prices The female Clubber can be purchased in the Store for 250 rings, while the male Clubber costs 2,100 rings. This simply indicates that the male Clubber is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling Club classmates, the male is worth 2,200 coins, while the female is worth 875 coins. Outfits Male IMG_8131.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_8133.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_8135.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_8139.png|Level 10 Outfit Female IMG_8143.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_8146.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_8149.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_8151.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Clubbers are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types